DIVIDED
by AquaxSapphirine
Summary: Many season cycles after the Great Battle, war breaks out in the four Clans. In order to stop the war, StarClan gathered all cats of the clans together. What will Poppyseed do when she finds out her Clan will be torn apart? Though all might seem fine, a prophecy looms and the Clans may not be so safe after all. **Book One of the Separation Trilogy**
1. The Prologue

Prologue

"**The decision** has been made." Lionblaze growled. Jayfeather nodded. "This is the right thing to do." He mewed firmly.

"Are you sure?" Squirrelstar fretted. She looked at her sister's kits, unsure. Bramblestar shared a look with Squirrelstar, "It's for the better." Firestar meowed, his voice tense.

"The Clans have been at war for so long everyone has forgotten about peace. This time it's not others attacking. If we don't do this, the Clans will be destroyed from within." Lionblaze meowed softly, his eyes closed in sorrow.

"But we cannot see everything we once knew destroyed!" Squirrelstar protested. A she-cat tapped Squirrelstar on the shoulder with her tail. "As Firestar said, it's only for the better." Leafpool meowed soothingly.

"Look, no one wants to do this. But it's an emergency. If we don't do it, the Clans won't survive. Is it better if the Clans are separated, or if there are no Clans?" Bramblestar said urgently.

"You're right." Squirrelstar sighed, sitting up straight. "I'm just being a silly mouse-brain about all of this. It will become better if we go with our plan." She amended.

"Is our decision made?" Lionblaze asked once again. This time, there was no need for an answer.

All the cats gathered knew it was the right choice for their Clans.


	2. Chapter I - The Battle

Chapter I

"**RiverClan**, fight!" Reedstar yowled, his old voice cracking. Poppyseed gritted her teeth and leaped forward with all her might. A ginger tabby cat from ThunderClan rushed forward at the same time, yowling.

The two cats tussled for some time, and soon the chance came for the RiverClan warrior to send her running. Poppyseed pinned the cat down, and screaming, she ran off. After all, Poppyseed hadn't gotten her name for nothing.

She'd used to be a medicine cat, but when the War came and Reedstar ordered for as many warriors as they could, Poppyseed had made the decision to become a warrior.

Ruthlessly, she fought on. Someone clawed her from behind, forming a big gash in her shoulder. Still, she dithered, wanting her Clan to be victorious.

Poppyseed wasn't _entirely _vicious. At first she hadn't wanted this War to happen. She'd even tried to talk Reedstar out of it. But the level of the tension just kept rising, and soon they were drowning in this drawn-out, neverending war.

Every day, some cat died, no matter what Clan it was from. It was a bloody War, and as far as Poppyseed knew, it wasn't stopping anytime soon. She turned tail and headed to her former mentor's den, limping in agony.

"Poppyseed!" Tansylight meowed in a pleading tone. The warrior gasped as she entered the den. Warriors lay around her everywhere, covered in red blood. At least they weren't running out of herbs.

"How many have we lost today?" Poppyseed tried to sound authoritative, but her voice came out broken and cracked. Tansylight lowered her amber eyes.

"We've lost our only elder, Curlwhisker." Tansylight didn't stop there. "Waterpelt and… Dusknose."

Poppyseed collapsed on the stony floor of the den. Why Dusknose? Why did she have to lose her only kit? "He was only a warrior for a few days." She murmured, choking. Tansylight meowed at last. "There might be a hope, though. He is still alive, but just barely. I'm afraid he might never be the same again."

The warrior's eyes lit up. "Take me to see him." She pleaded.

#-#-#

Dusknose looked more worse than Poppyseed had imagined.

Marigold was crusted around a big gash from just below his throat to his flank. "I don't think he'll live, Poppyseed." Tansylight whispered softly.

Poppyseed just quietly sobbed into her kit's matted, bloody fur.

#-#-#

The battle was over. For today, at least. Almost everyone was wounded, except for the kits and queens. Kits and queens were valuable to the Clan; they meant new and better warriors for the Clan.

Dusknose was safe in StarClan. Poppyseed wasn't exactly traumatic. This happened to her every day. Even the elders had to fight - not for the Clan, but for the sake of their lives. So her mother had been the first to go. Mossyfoot.

Next was her father. Her siblings had died slowly, first Flightwing, then Pebbletail, then Strikepelt. She was the only one left standing.

It was this dumb War that caused it. It was seasons and seasons since the War started - back when Poppyseed was a young apprentice. No one was even sure what they were fighting _about_- just that they were fighting every day.

The War was getting worse and worse. The she-cat could feel it in her bones. Every death, every wound just meant that they had to be _better_, as Reedstar implied.

No Clan even had any allies. They were just fighting for their own beliefs, so Poppyseed thought. Everything was getting worse - and nothing could stop it.

Maybe.

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my new story DIVIDED. Hope you like the idea of it! Please review and I will post the next chapter soon (I have a lot of chapters pre-written) Also, if you're wondering why all my other stories were deleted, it's because I didn't want to continue them. I'm starting fresh with DIVIDED, and I really hope it will be better this time!**

**030 Kay**


	3. Chapter II - The Message

Chapter II

"**I received** a message from StarClan!" Tansylight yowled, bolting up. It was early morning the day after the brutal battle in which Dusknose had died in. Most of the Clan was already awake and decidedly excited at this news.

"A message." Poppyseed murmured, emerging from the meager den. "I wonder if it'll be good." Her friend Brindlesky sighed painfully. Reedstar shakily walked out of his den, bones creaking.

"I don't think Reedstar will last too long." Applewhisker mewed anxiously to her, looking at Reedstar.

"What is it, Tansylight?" Reedstar's tone was urgent, though marred with old age. Tansylight took a deep breath. Her voice nervous, she said,

"StarClan says all of us must gather at the Island tonight before moonrise." She meowed tiredly. Anyone could see that Tansylight was aging; the faded spots on her face were clear. Soon her apprentice Smokefeather would have to take over.

A hushed whisper spread over the observing cats. "What?" Poppyseed heard Brindlesky meow anguishedly to Flowerfern. "What does StarClan want us for? We've long ago forgotten them." Her tone was hurt.

Deep down, Poppyseed knew she was right. They were so caught up in fighting that not many of them seemed to take notice of StarClan anymore.

"Cats of RiverClan, I have announcements." Reedstar stood in front of his den. They didn't even have a Clan meeting place now that the War had taken over their lives.

"Streamkit, Lightkit, Fallowkit and Whitekit are ready to become apprentices. Their mentors will be Heatherpelt, Cloudfeather, Dewmint and Willowtail."

"Streampaw, Lightpaw, Fallowpaw, Whitepaw." The Clan meowed languidly. _Poor kits,_ Poppyseed thought as Streampaw's eyes looked saddened. _They don't even get a celebration._

"Also, I am retiring." Reedstar went on. He paused. "Nettlepelt will be the new leader." Nettlepelt looked weary as he took Reedstar's place with a dip of his big head. "Nettlestar, Nettlestar, Nettlestar." The Clan meowed faintly.

Poppystar watched Reedstar as he retreated into the big crowd of cats. "I now proclaim Applewhisker to be the deputy. Surprise glittered in Applewhisker's eyes as he shuffled through the crowd, herbs still bound to his paws.

"Congratulations." The whole of RiverClan said, subdued. "I now conclude this meeting." Nettlestar bowed his head.

#-#-#

The world was dark when Poppyseed returned from the patrol. The cats in the camp were getting ready to go to the Island, and were looking painful and weary. She knew that most, if not all of them had lost family in the War.

It hurt Poppyseed too, immensely. But the leader's word was law, whether it was right or not.

Putting down her prey, she went to the end of the long line RiverClan had made. Mallowheart, Poppyseed's nursery-mate stood in front of her.

None of them said a word as they weaved their way across the forest to the Island. It was in the middle of greenleaf, but no happiness emanated from any of them. Poppyseed focused on putting one paw in front of the other.

To their immense surprise, two shadow-covered bands of cats sat apart from each other. "Seems like we aren't the only Clan." She muttered, trying to make a light moment and failing.

RiverClan took their place expressionlessly. Poppyseed realized that the other two Clans were ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She'd heard tales about a time when ThunderClan was allied with RiverClan and hated ShadowClan.

But that was just a fable, a story faded long ago into the past. Before Poppyseed snapped herself back to reality, she allowed herself to dream.

_What if this battle could be solved now?_

_Would everyone be happy?_

_Could I become mates with Applewhisker again if everything is solved?_

The arrival of WindClan stopped her thoughts. Tipping her head back, Poppyseed gazed forlornly at the sky. A full moon glowed brightly in the sky. The Clans had used to meet every full moon to discuss news peacefully.

Maybe this was supposed to be a peaceful gathering. _Stop dreaming, Poppyseed. Why would we be peaceful when a War is tearing us apart?_

**A/N: I cannot tell you how much I am THRILLED with this story. I mean, seriously, this is my best writing.**

**Remember to review, favorite and follow!**

**-Kay**


	4. Chapter III - The Division

Chapter III

**The stars **suddenly seemed to shine brighter, Poppyseed noticed. Just as she was admiring the nighttime sky, a gasp radiated from the cats. Poppyseed quickly looked to the middle of the Island.

Four starry cats stood on the top of the shady, unused rock in the middle. One with a pelt like fire, one with a pelt like a lion and one with eyes like a jay's feather. The last one was a she-cat with a pelt similar to the first cat.

"We know your War has been going on for many moons." The first one stated. "We have watched you from StarClan." The others all nodded.

"We have come to the conclusion that this cannot be solved easily. Yet if we leave it unsolved, your Clans will be destroyed from _within_." The blue-eyed cat meowed somberly.

"So, a solution has been formulated." The she-cat called. Cheers went up in the Clans; yet Poppyseed was irresolute about this solution. What if there were consequences?

"The solution is to re-group the Clans. There will not be ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan or WindClan anymore."

There was a horrified and stunned silence. Applewhisker was the first to speak; "How will that happen?" He asked, an indifferent look on his face.

"You see," The lion-like one continued, "Each Clan will be split into two smaller ones. However, there will be a mix of cats from each Clan - that is, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan."

A suppressed murmur swept through the cats' ears.

_Will that work? _

"We promise that there is no other choice." The she-cat cried. "It's either this - or you will be fighting forever!"

Poppyseed sucked in a breath. "What about lea-" She slapped her tail over her mouth when she realized she shouldn't have thought aloud.

"Continue." The fiery-pelted tom cocked his head to one side.

"Well, I was thinking, what about leaders and deputies and medicine cats?" Poppyseed remarked, flicking her tail uneasily, negligible body braced against the chilling wind.

"First, we need to form the Clans. Everyone please gather around us." The blue-eyed one said, disregarding her. Poppyseed's ears drooped. Of course she couldn't talk to StarClan cats like that! It was very rude of her to do so.

"Seperate." The word was sharp. Poppyseed took one last beseeching look at her friends, then walked straight across the Island. The starry cats started to weave around them, and little by little, there were eight groups of cats clearly spaced out.

Poppyseed looked at the cats around her. A young kit mewled quietly, his tiny body shivering. His mother next to him was sick-looking. The warrior naturally wrapped her tail around him, which calmed the kit down. Applewhisker shared a nervous look with her from the edge of the big group.

Next to her, the ginger tabby she had fought the day before was clustered with a group of lonely cats. She looked hopeless, as if she knew she wouldn't survive.

_But. There is a chance now. Hopefully these new Clans will mend our troubles._

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys! Please remember to follow and favorite and share this with your friends!**

**:3 Kay**


	5. Chapter IV - The Leader

Chapter IV

**It was** morning in DuskClan, just days after they'd gotten settled down in their new Clans. These eight Clans were simply called the New Clans to all the cats, and the name stuck.

Every cat had changed their name, for they were no longer who they were before. Poppyseed's name was now Rosepool, and Applewhisker - who had thankfully gone to the same group of cats - was Reedfall.

None of the New Clans had a leader yet, but Rosepool was sure of each Clan's name, at least. The one that had Reedstar - Reedwhisker, she should call him - and Nettlepelt was DawnClan.

The one where Brindlesky cheerfully resided was EmberClan, and the one where most of the warriors of RiverClan had gone was named LakeClan, in memory of the old RiverClan.

Most of the queens and their kits had found a safe home in SorrelClan, and the old ThunderClan cats and ShadowClan cats had finally harmonized and created SageClan.

The last two Clans were called LightClan and DarkClan. They were the Clans who had moved away, since there wasn't enough space for them to live. Rosepool missed Mallowheart and Flowerfern, who were in LightClan.

For the moment, StarClan cats were the temporary leaders. The leader of Rosepool's Clan was Lionblaze - the golden cat who had come to speak to them that night.

"All cats of DuskClan gather beneath the Burnt Log!" He now called. Little groups of cats quickly filed into the small area. The dens were all underground, to prevent the Clan from being attacked.

This had been Reedfall's idea - to build the dens underground. "As you all know, the major positions of the New Clans have yet to be decided." Lionblaze said, breaking Rosepool out of her thoughts.

The she-cat brightened up. This was her chance to become the medicine cat again! How lovely it would feel to be the peacemaker, tending to other cats' worries again. The starry warrior went on, unfazed by the snarky looks some of Rosepool's Clanmates held.

"I have been observing all of you for the last couple of days." Lionblaze meowed. "And in the end, I have chosen some cats with exceptional personalities to become a medicine cat, deputy or leader."

The youngest member of DuskClan, Blazepaw would be a good contender for the spot of medicine cat apprentice, Rosepool pondered. He didn't seem to like socializing with others his age and seemed to always like helping others.

All the cats sat straight up, hoping it would be them. Honestly, Rosepool didn't mind if she got any positions or not, so she just listened eagerly to Lionblaze's words.

"I have seen that Blazepaw would be a good medicine cat apprentice." Lionblaze smiled, welcoming the young cat onto the Burnt Log. "And I know that Swallowpath will fulfil her place as deputy very well."

The black-and-white she-cat, who was around Rosepool's age padded up to the Log. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago she was thin and starving. Goldenfern - the ginger tabby - secured the place of medicine cat, which was fine with Rosepool.

"It is time to make the biggest announcement of today," Lionblaze went on. The cats watching whispered loudly to each other.

_I think Leafstripe would be the leader. He's so strong and kind. _One said. _That's just because you have a crush on him! _The other teased.

_What about Fawnberry? She's so relaxed and sensible._ Another suggested to her friend. _Not a chance. There's no way Lionblaze would let her lead the Clan._ was the jealous response.

"From my observation, I believe Rosepool is worthy of being the leader." Lionblaze finished. Rosepool was stunned. There was no way she could be the leader.

Heads swiveled in her direction. Some faces were jealous, others were curious and quite a few were kindly and welcoming. _Surely he doesn't mean someone like… Applewhisker, or Thorntail?_ Rosepool's thoughts were tumbling in her head.

Finally accepting that she hadn't heard the wrong thing, she stepped up to the Burnt Log. "Rosepool, you may go to the Moonpool to receive your nine lives. Goldenfern shall go with her."

Lionblaze nodded once and the Clan dispersed, going back to whatever they were doing. Goldenfern came up to her. "Shall we leave? It will be sunset when we arrive." Meowing a clear "Okay", Rosepool set off to the Moonpool, with Goldenfern beside her.

**A/N: Whew, long chappie! Again thanks for all the positive reviews. Next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday or Wednesday!**

**-Kay**


	6. Chapter V - The Moonpool

Chapter V

**True to** Goldenfern's word, it was indeed sunset when the two got to the Moonpool. Rosepool stared at the smooth pool with fascination.

She had come here before, when she was still a medicine cat, but never before had she seen it this way, with the stars reflecting upon it in such a way that the pool seemed to be _glowing_.

"I assume you might know what to do?" Goldenfern asked tentatively. Rosepool nodded, at the same time lying down beside the Moonpool.

Cautiously, the cat reached out as far as she dared and touched her nose to the glistening, smooth surface of the Moonpool.

_Rosepool felt like she was floating. Floating, floating and suddenly she was at her destination._

"Rosepool, open your eyes." A gentle, yet slightly familiar voice whispered. It echoed - _Rosepool, Rosepool, openyoureyes, openyoureyes, openyoureyes_.

_Where am I?_ The she-cat blearily blinked her eyes, adjusting to the view that stood before her.

She was standing in the middle of a clearing, trees all around her and rolling hills in the distance. Well, that explained the echoing.

The cat standing in front of her was silver, with a harrowing scar down the side of her pretty face. "Sweetpaw?" Rosepool gasped at the sight of her own kit. Sweetpaw had died in battle, though the scar her face bore wasn't a result of that battle.

"Mother." The apprentice meowed, warmth shining in her green eyes. "We have come tonight to give you your nine lives." As if on cue, several warriors slunk out from nowhere.

Suddenly, Rosepool felt a jolt of cold energy tingle up her body. It swept through her, rendering all her senses useless. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy slowly seep out of her body, making her feel hollow and empty.

She opened her eyes just as Sweetpaw joined the line of warriors. A silvery-blue warrior stepped forward, in all her youthful graces. "Hello, Mistystar." Rosepool dipped her head respectfully. She vaguely remembered Mistystar's death, when she was a young, curious kit.

"I give you your first life, a life for loyalty to what you know to be right." Mistystar lowered her head to touch her nose to Rosepool's head. The life burned inside her, and Rosepool felt a tug inside her. She felt the strong feelings of loyalty - to her Clanmates, her Clan and herself.

Her mother, Mossypool came forward next. She didn't say anything, but gave a fleeting look as if to say, "I love you, my kit".

"I give you your second life, a life for trust. Use it well to trust your decisions." Mossypool sent the life rushing through Rosepool. It stung like the worst wound, but inside her Rosepool sensed the striking sense of a mother trusting her kit, a leader trusting his deputy and Clan trusting Clan.

Sweetpaw came next, steps as careful as ever. "I give you your third life, a life for care as loving as a mother's tenderness for her kit." Rosepool felt a strong blaze of pain like before, but inside it pure love burst through into her, reminding her of her own mother's love for her and her siblings - who had died so early.

A strong-looking cat stood in front of Rosepool when her eyes opened. "Kestrelcloud?" She said aloud. Kestrelcloud was her nursery-mate, bloodily killed in the very first battle they had fought in.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out all your duties." Kestrelcloud touched his nose to Rosepool's head. It ached inside her, but a swift, free energy swept through her, as if taking away all her worries with it.

Next came her sister, Flightwing. "I give you a life for courage. Use it well in the defense of your Clan." Sizzling pain shot through Rosepool. This must have been what Flightwing had felt in her last moments of life, fighting till the very end.

Eight lives were given; then, a ninth cat padded out. "Brindlesky!" Rosepool tried to move, but Brindlesky stopped her. "I died on the way to the new territory, but I am now here to give you your ninth life, Rosepool."

"With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

This time red-hot pain burned in every single part of Rosepool's body. She felt the wiseness of a leader, the compassion of a medicine cat, the bravery of a warrior, the ferocity of an apprentice, the loyalty of a kit and the love of a queen.

A voice chanted. It echoed with Brindlesky's voice, yet there was Kestrelcloud's voice, and the voice of all the cats she knew to be there.

"I hail you by your new name, Rosestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of DuskClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the old; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Rosestar! Rosestar! Rosestar!"

"Rosestar." A voice called; yet it was not one of the voices Rosestar had heard cheering her name.

She looked around her surroundings. The beautiful clearing was now swamped in water, and it was welling up around her legs. "What?" The she-cat gasped.

"_The rose will reign the dusk, but a disaster approaches. When you find the special kit, the water will vanish and the world will be at peace."_

**A/N: Whew! Long chappie there! **

**Hmmm… who could be that special kit?**

**Remember to review and favourite!**

**Love everyone who reads DIVIDED!**

**~Kay 030**


	7. Chapter VI - The Deputy

Chapter VI

**Rosestar woke** with her nose still gently touching the Moonpool. She was still unsettled from the ominous words in her vision. "It's time to go now, Rosestar." Goldenfern meowed from behind the rosy-pelted she-cat.

She let Goldenfern take the lead, and all the way back to camp Rosestar contemplated the sudden ending of her ceremony.

Who in StarClan was the "special kit"? Was she or he in DuskClan? were the questions in the leader's head as she entered the camp.

It was close to midnight right now, and most cats were either asleep or guarding the camp, like Fawnberry and Cloudfall.

Deciding to grab a piece of fresh-kill and go to sleep, Rosestar nosed around the pile of fresh-kill and chose a small shrew, leaving the bigger pieces of prey for the hardworking warriors and apprentices.

She curled up in the soft moss the apprentices Featherpaw and Petalpaw had placed in the empty leader's den. Rosestar was exhausted from the long day, and as she fell asleep, all her thoughts seeped away into oblivion.

#-#-#

The next morning, Rosestar was awoken early by the chitter-chatter of birds outside the den. She wasn't used to it; after all, this was the camp closest to the Twolegplace out of the six Clans that currently resided in this forest.

_Oh well, no point staying in my nest after I've woken up_, She thought logically, hopping out of the cozy nest and going outside just in time to join the dawn patrol. "Hi! Rosestar!" Young Petalpaw squeaked, seeing the leader first.

Rosestar smiled at the young cat, nodding. She looked ecstatic to be joining one of the first full patrols of DuskClan. The leader criss-crossed through the six or so cats to the head of the patrol.

"Hey, Swallowpath." She called for her deputy's attention. "Hmm?" Swallowpath murmured distractedly. Of course - she was probably organizing the patrol.

"I have something important to tell you. Since you're busy now, I would like you to meet me in my den at sunhigh." Rosestar whispered formally.

Now Swallowpath snapped to attention. "Okay." She said, understanding. "I'll meet you there. I understand that this should be very important, yes?" The deputy meowed in a serious tone.

Rosestar could only nod.

**A/N: Some of you should have noticed that my name has changed! "Aqua Butterfly Aquastar" → xXAquaTinyCloudXx**

**This is a short chapter, but it's just a filler so you know, yeah. Next chapter is a special **allegiances **chapter of the New Clans. **

**After the allegiances chapter we will continue on with **Chapter 7**. **

**As usual, thanks for reading and leave a review! Let's see if we can get to ****15** **reviews before Sunday (US time)!**

**See you soon!**

**Kay**


	8. Chapter VII - The Meeting

**A/N: 'Ello there guys! I have decided not to do the special allegiances due to a) people who weally weally want the next chapter and b) immense writer's block!**

**I am very very sorry for anyone who really awaited the allegiances. :((**

**Snowsong of SnowClan - Hmm… you'll have to see!**

**FoxmistXFeatherdark - You'll have to see too!**

**So I present to you… Chapter 7 of DIVIDED!**

Chapter VII

**A sparrow** fluttered around, enjoying the moments of morning sunlight. He didn't last long, though. A heartbeat later, the bird was in Rosestar's paws, its head twisted brutally.

"Great catch, Rosestar!" Fawnberry said from behind her. "Thanks." The ginger she-cat smiled. The brown-and-white dappled she-cat was very kindly, considering the amount of trauma she - and many others - had been through.

Rosestar was burying the prey and preparing to head back to join the patrol, when Fawnberry stopped her. "Yeah, um, Rosestar?" She asked.

The leader turned to give Fawnberry her full attention. "I'm having kits." Fawnberry continued, smiling. "That's great, Fawnberry!" Rosestar congratulated.

They carried on walking back to the patrol in silence.

#-#-#

Rosestar resided inside her den with Reedfall. She had purposefully gathered the cats she trusted the most here, right now.

Swallowpath skipped her way up the rocks that led to the leader's den. "Hello!" She puffed, sliding into the cool den. It was greenleaf and most of the cats were feeling lazy because of the blistering heat.

Soon everyone Rosestar needed was made comfortable in the den, and Rosestar began, clearing her throat.

"I received a prophecy. I won't tell you the details, but there is something about a special kit." Rosestar spoke in a serious tone. The rest of the cats cast uneasy looks at each other. "A special kit?" Goldenfern leaned in, questioning.

"Yes." Rosestar nodded. Then she frowned in thought. "Wait, Fawnberry said…"

"She was going to have kits." Goldenfern finished for her. She turned to the warriors. "I think this particular special kit could be one of Fawnberry's kits. It does seem to make sense, after all." The golden cat shrugged.

At first the other cats seemed shocked, but slowly a look of realization came over their faces. "You're right." Reedfall's eyes were wide.

Rosestar perked up. Finally, an answer from someone! It was better now that they actually understood some part of the prophecy. "You may go now." She finally said to Blazepaw, Swallowpath and Reedfall. "I need to talk to Goldenfern in private."

The three cats mentioned dipped their heads politely and went back to their respective dens, or wherever else they were going. The ginger she-cat watched as Blazepaw progressed inside the medicine cats' den, which was above ground for logical reasons.

Reedfall went to organize a patrol, while Swallowpath tunneled into the safety of the warriors' den. Rosestar turned back to face Goldenfern. The other cat looked serene, yet Rosestar knew Goldenfern's thoughts were on the ominous prophecy.

"I want to tell you the prophecy, so that you may keep an eye out at all times." Rosestar mewed gravely. A prophecy was not a thing to be amused over.

"Alright." The medicine cat nodded, tilting her golden head to one side in concentration.

"_The rose will reign the dusk, but a disaster approaches. When you find the special kit, the water will vanish and the world will be at peace._" The leader whispered.

Without a word the two cats dismissed themselves. The medicine cat vanished into her den to organize her herbs, and the leader went to have a chat with her warriors.

All was well...


	9. Chapter VIII - The Kits

Chapter VIII

**The queen** yowled in pain as a kit slid out of her. Blazepaw and Goldenfern were next to her, trying to help in any way they could. Next to them stood a gray tom.

"Fawnberry, you're going to be all right. There are still about three kits inside. Take a deep breath!" Goldenfern spoke, breath rushed.

It was early, but no one was asleep due to the cries that came from the nursery. It was too early for a dawn patrol, but too late to fall asleep again. Rosestar rested in her den, with her paws crossed in front of her.

It had been roughly two moons since the leader had received the prophecy. Since then, Rosestar and Goldenfern had been privately awaiting the arrival of Fawnberry's kits. And since then, none of the two cats had received any word from StarClan.

#-#-#

"...and that's it." Goldenfern stood up on her four paws. "Congratulations, Dustblaze and Fawnberry! You have two daughters and two sons."

"A perfect mix." Dustblaze gazed lovingly at his mate. The kits curled up next to Fawnberry started mewling for milk, and Blazepaw volunteered, "I'll go get some borage!" before his mentor could even say a word.

Seeing Blazepaw venture out of the nursery tunnel, Rosestar stood in recognition. This probably meant that the kitting had gone horribly wrong, or that it was already over. The ginger she-cat padded over the rocks, all the way to the moss-covered tunnel that was the nursery.

She scrabbled at the dirt, then managed to get in. "Hello there, Fawnberry!" Rosestar meowed cheerfully to the queen. "Wow, two she-cats and two toms!" She continued, sneaking a look at Goldenfern.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Fawnberry laughed tiredly. "We're going to name them now. Would you like to name one?" She added graciously.

"I would be honored to." Rosestar raised an eyebrow at Goldenfern. "Well, this one will be named Brindlekit." She nudged the eldest she-cat. The leader felt a pang in her stomach as she remembered Brindlesky. _Brindlesky… no one knows what happened to her._

Dustblaze gazed wondrously at his kits. "I'll name this one Shadowkit." he said, obviously meaning the dark grey kit huddled close to Fawnberry.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Rosestar held herself back; after all, there was already a Riverpaw in SorrelClan, she'd heard.

But would she really want this kit to carry the burden of memories which was all ShadowClan was? "Let's carry on. Goldenfern, why don't you name one?" Rosestar suggested uncertainly.

"Well, maybe this one could be Bramblekit." Goldenfern nuzzled the smaller tom.

Now all eyes were on Rosestar. She sucked in a breath. "So, what about the last one?" Fawnberry meowed happily. Of course; she didn't know of the prophecy. The remaining unnamed kit was gray like her father, with silver stripes, but she wasn't exactly a tabby.

The fate of the kit was in her paws and StarClan's paws. What would she name her? Even Rosestar herself wasn't sure.

If the kit she named was to be the special kit…

**A/N: Oooh, cliffie! What will the kit's name be?**

**And we reached 14 reviews! What a bunch of just-under-achievers you are. **

**QOTD: If you were to name the kit, what would you name her?**

**The one who guesses correctly gets a plushie of **insert name here**!**


	10. Chapter IX - The Dream

**A/N: Hello! I changed my name to Aqua's Color Palette :3**

**So, no one guessed the name of the kit but I would like to tell you some close calls!**

**Silverkit - I thought of that but too simple**

**Emberkit - Original name, but...**

**Duskkit - I thought of this name, but I realized it was invalid.**

**Anyway… on with the story!**

Chapter IX

**The young** kit was still asleep, unaware of the destiny before her. Her mother was unknowing; so was her father and siblings. She was the same, yet she was different.

She looked small and under-average, but power rippled under her pelt. Only two cats knew about her power, but they didn't know about her. Though her face was happy and innocent, that would all change in a flash.

Because. She was Cinderkit. She would fulfil the prophecy the Clans had left behind, never to surface again.

#-#-#

Cinderkit sat quietly in the corner. She didn't want to play; she was content with watching her siblings. Sometimes she would shake her head, when one was being naïve; sometimes she would smile when one made a good joke.

Fawnberry didn't push her daughter into playing. She knew that it was important to "let sleeping kits lie". As it was, Cinderkit rarely spoke, preferring to do what she wanted.

The young kit watched her siblings all the time. She knew their personalities - Bramblekit was outgoing, Shadowkit was naïve and Brindlekit was talkative.

None of them as far as Cinderkit was concerned were like her. The kit liked it this way. She got strange looks from her siblings, sometimes, but that was fine.

And so it was that this night, Cinderkit fell asleep just like she always had. It was the same as every night… yet it was different.

She never dreamed like her brothers and sister did. She always, always fell into a web of dreamless sleep. Tonight was very different for her.

Though Cinderkit was, yes, still a kit, she possessed the knowledge and wisdom of possibly even an elder. When she fell asleep, she found herself in a beautiful meadow.

As knowledgeable as ever, Cinderkit told herself this was merely a dream and nothing else. A dream, with no backstory, no plausible plot and no reality.

"Ah, young Cinderkit. This is not merely a dream." chuckled a voice from far away as if it could read her mind. Cinderkit was not frightened. Instead, she was pleased to know that this was not a dream.

Out of the shadows stepped a faded silvery-gray tom with bright, wide green eyes. "I am Riverstar." On another side, a sturdy, fiery ginger-and-white tom appeared. "I am Thunderstar."

A wiry brown she-cat padded out from the edges of the meadow. "I am Windstar." Her voice was gentle. A muscular black she-cat appeared right next to Wind. "I am Shadowstar."

"We were the first leaders of the old Clans. We predicted the War, we predicted Rosestar's leadership and we predicted your birth." Riverstar's voice resonated within the meadow.

Windstar stepped forward. "Most important of all, we defined the prophecy that surrounds you like an extra pelt."

Cinderkit had been watching them with wide eyes. "I thought prophecies were only myths." She meowed in her tiny, but strong voice.

"You are wrong, little one. The prophecy that we defined is about you." Shadowstar meowed.

The four cats faded away, leaving Cinderkit anxiously waiting for herself to awaken.

A dim voice floated through her ears.

_The rose will reign the dusk, but a disaster approaches. When you find the special kit, the water will vanish and the world will be at peace…_

The confused Cinderkit awoke and StarClan faded into the bright morning sun.

**A/N: Why do I feel like I'm repeating stuff over and over again?!**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed!**

**-Kay**


	11. Chapter X - The Rainstorm

Chapter X

**Yet another **rainstorm blew over the DuskClan cats, huddled safely in their underground dens. Cinderkit was lying on her side at the far corner of the spacious den.

It wasn't just her, none of the cats in the nursery wanted to move. Bramblekit tried to make light of the situation they were in, but eventually he gave up.

A new queen had joined them; Snowhaze. She was kind, and often chatted nervously with Cinderkit's mother.

The rain pattered relentlessly over their heads. Thunder crackled over their heads and lightning illuminated the den in a terrifying sort of light.

"M-m-mother." Brindlekit whispered, clambering onto their mother. Cinderkit found it quite amusing that the normally confident Brindlekit was acting this way.

The sky was dark, though it had only been some time since DuskClan had awoken.

Snowhaze walked over to Fawnberry, her big stomach almost touching the floor. Brindlekit climbed off Fawnberry and lightly padded over to Cinderkit, to her surprise.

"I know how you feel now, Cinderkit." The fluffy white she-kit curled up, speaking to her for seemingly the first time. The gray cat allowed her to take her space, nodding and shifting to the right.

Mere tail-lengths away from the kits sat the two queens. "What's up with Cinderkit?" Snowhaze asked curiously. "I don't really know." Fawnberry stated anxiously. "She just seems to be very quiet, and unsocial." The other queen frowned.

#-#-#

Rosestar was quietly watching the rain in her den. The fat drops pelted down one by one on the roofs of the dens, and Rosestar wondered what she could possibly do to make the Clan more warm.

Ah, yes! The apprentices were just about old enough to have their final assessment and ceremony. The she-cat stepped out and headed to the small apprentices' den. Petalpaw and Featherpaw lazed about inside, but seeing Rosestar they jumped up immediately.

"Hello, Rosestar, what may we do for you?" Featherpaw questioned, anxious to do something - anything.

"It's time for your final assessment. Come with me." The older cat meowed briskly. The two apprentices followed her, exchanging excited expressions.

"The first assessment will be a hunting assessment." The ginger cat meowed when they reached the muddy forest. "You will be hunting in a pair…

#-#-#

"I, Rosestar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Rosestar turned to Featherpaw, the eldest of the two. "Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Featherpaw's eyes were serious. "I do." She mewed, looking up at Rosestar with energy and hope shining in her eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from now on you shall be known as Feathersky. StarClan honors your honesty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan."

Rosestar touched her nose to Feathersky's head and the newly named warrior licked her shoulder. The leader turned to Petalpaw.

"Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" was the energetic response from Petalpaw, eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Petalpaw, from now on you shall be known as Petalflight. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan."

Just like that, the ceremonies were over. Or so the crowd of cats thought. "Naming apprentices is one of the joys of the Clan. Today, I would like to make Fawnberry's kits our first DuskClan-born apprentices."

Cinderkit had been watching the ceremony from the shaded hollows of the nursery tunnel. She tilted her head at Rosestar's words. Really? She would be an apprentice?

**A/N: One of my longer chapters! Hope you guys didn't find too boring as it was just a filler. **

**I'm sick today, so YAY! more updating! and woohoo! Chapter 10!**

**For visitors (people without an account): **

**To give a comment on this story please scroll all the way down, type in your name, and write your comment then press submit.**

**I want more reviews so please tell me what you think!**

**-Aqua :3**


	12. Chapter XI - The Apprenticeship

Chapter XI

**"Hush, everyone.** I know their ceremony is a bit early." Rosestar tried to calm the cats in front of her.

"Go!" Fawnberry hissed, pushing them out of the tunnel. Bramblekit, leading the four marched out confidently with his chest puffed out. Shadowkit came next, looking around the camp with proud eyes.

Brindlekit nodded and smiled at everyone, confident like her brother. And finally, Cinderkit was at the end of their short line. Her eyes were intelligent and her ears were sharp, but her head was kept down.

They made the tail-length leap onto the Burnt Log. Shadowkit struggled a little, but Brindlekit gave him a brisk push. Cinderkit swiftly made the jump, wiggling herself a little to get on.

"These kits are our first DuskClan-born kits. Bramblekit, Brindlekit, Shadowkit and Cinderkit have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for them to be apprenticed." Cinderkit felt Shadowkit tense up as the leader started the ceremony.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Whitewhisker. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." Bramblepaw looked delighted as Whitewhisker, smiling, made his way to the cats on top of the Log.

"Brindlekit, from this day onwards until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Brindlepaw. Your mentor will be Stagpelt, and I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." Brindlepaw and the muscular Stagpelt seemed quite out of proportion, Cinderkit thought, amused.

"Shadowkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Aspenleaf." Subconsciously, Cinderkit started trembling in anxiousness.

"Cinderkit…" There seemed to be a lull in Rosestar's speech. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Cinderpaw. I have decided to mentor you. Actually, I'm sure we all think there is no difference between I as a leader and I as a normal mentor." The cats had no choice but to nod.

Cinderpaw was struck with a sense of proudness. "Bramblepaw! Brindlepaw! Shadowpaw! Cinderpaw!" The cheerful calls sounded after a dazed silence. Cinderpaw was starting to think apprenticeship was pretty good, after all. It wasn't raining for once; how good could this be?

After Rosestar declared the ceremony over, she led Cinderpaw out of camp. "First of all we will be looking at the territories and the scents of the Clans." She explained to Cinderpaw. The apprentice had already noticed that DuskClan territory bordered the vast Twolegplace.

Now, Cinderkit surveyed the open area she was in. She saw that there was quite some forest and open space, but not much. There was just one small clearing and quite some clusters of trees. They seemed to be in the middle of the territory right now, and Rosestar led her to their right.

"On this side we have the DawnClan border. They are much alike us in shape, size and build, and very open and free. Their leader is Ravenstar."

Rosestar put her nose in the air, sniffing. Cinderpaw copied her, nose rapidly moving. A sweet, dewy scent hit her. It was unlike their own earthy scent, the gray cat thought.

Rosestar moved away from the catmint bush that marked the border. She walked over to the other side, "This is the LakeClan border, Cinderpaw. They are sleek cats, who live right at the banks of the lake. Their leader is Brightstar."

Cinderpaw listened carefully as Rosestar relayed multiple facts about the Clans. From what her mentor had told her, Cinderpaw now knew that their territory bordered LakeClan, DawnClan and a small part of EmberClan. She also knew the names of the leaders: Ravenstar, Goldenstar, Brightstar, Sleetstar, Oakstar and Stormstar.

Rosestar led her back along the ivy-crossed path to the camp. "We'll practice some fighting back in the training cave." The training cave was a dirt "cave" carved into a huge pile of dirt, sand and Twoleg materials that the Twolegs had abandoned there. It now served as DuskClan's training cave. How it had served the old cats that had once lived here, no one really knew. Part of Rosestar thought that it was that none of them really wanted to remember their war-torn past.

The camp was built in the shape of a semicircle, with the leader's den at the very end. On the right was the nursery; on the left was the elder's den, which was currently empty. The apprentices' den was right beside the nursery, and the warriors' den opposite it. The medicine den was strategically situated right next to the entrance to serve any cats injured in battle.

Cinderpaw took this all in as she and Rosestar loped their way to the training cave, which towered behind the elders' den.

"I think you can take on an opponent of your age." Rosestar panted, but with a glint in her eyes. Cinderpaw nodded. Brindlepaw came over, a smile on her face. "You can fight Brindlepaw, Cinderpaw." Rosestar smiled too.

Brindlepaw hissed, thrusting herself into the air. Cinderpaw nimbly dodged the attack, then hurled herself around to claw Brindlepaw with sheathed claws. Brindlepaw shook her head in an air of annoyance, then faked a blow above her sister's head, in fact actually clawing her stomach.

The gray cat countered a blow, sending Brindlepaw flying. Stagpelt meowed loudly from the side, "Clearly it's a tie. Well done to both of you." He nodded.

For the first time, Cinderpaw felt a tumbling sensation fall over her. She wanted to claw at fur again, _feel_ the skin beneath her claws rip and hiss at her opponent…

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things to do, cause my school has a learning exhibition thing going on and I've been doing last-minute work. Anyway, this is a longer chapter than normal. Hope that makes up for the long wait!**

**And guys! We need more reviews! Please do me a favor and write a review. It doesn't have to be long, just a "hi" or "i loved the chapter!" will be enough to touch my heart. **

**Once again thanks all of you who have been supportive right from the start. **

**3 Katia**


	13. Chapter XII - The Reason

Chapter XII

**"Why did** you make her your apprentice?" Swallowpath asked as she entered Rosestar's den. For once, the black-and-white cat wasn't organizing patrols. "Huh?" Rosestar yawned as she lifted her head. It was, in fact, early morning and Rosestar was not yet fully awake.

"Why did you make Cinderpaw your apprentice?" Swallowpath repeated, plopping down at the far end with her head at a curious angle. The leader sighed. Swallowpath was, of course, rather intelligent. But not all the time.

"She's the kit of destiny." Rosestar said, rolling her eyes. Swallowpath's eyes grew wide. "Really?" She said, inching forward.

"Yes." Rosestar replied, starting to groom her long fur. "Now will you get out of my den?" She asked quite plaintively. Swallowpath heaved herself up and, flicking her tail, exited the den.

#-#-#

"The Gathering's today!" Shadowpaw meowed loudly. Cinderpaw sighed, amused. Shadowpaw could be so… energetic, sometimes. "We know, Shadowpaw." Brindlepaw started grooming herself. "We're not blind squirrels. We can see the moon."

The apprentices burst into laughter, but only for a brief moment. They knew that they had apprentice duties, and if they didn't hurry up they would surely get a scolding from their mentors.

After thoroughly grooming their pelts, the four apprentices headed out. It was drizzling outside, but Cinderpaw's siblings bounded off towards the warriors' den. "Stagpelt? Whitewhisker? Aspenleaf?" Bramblepaw called down the tunnel.

Cinderpaw looked away, heading to the leader's den and almost colliding with Rosestar. "Whoah, you sure are sprightly today!" Rosestar laughed, splaying her paws out. Cinderpaw half-smiled, looking down shyly.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the nursery. "Snowhaze!" Hawkeyes, the young queen's mate rushed to the nursery tunnel. Cinderpaw watched as her siblings stopped moving, eyes wide. Shadowpaw mouthed something, and Cinderpaw understood - _we've never witnessed a kitting before! This would be amazingly cool_, was a paraphrased version of what her brother had said.

Goldenfern and Blazepaw hurried to the nursery from their aboveground den, carrying various herbs. Cinderpaw followed Rosestar as the older she-cat ran towards the tunnel, guarding it.

#-#-#

After quite some time, Cinderpaw returned from training, hot and panting. She had gone to train with her siblings as Rosestar had had to stay in camp.

"Hey, come see the kits!" Petalflight waved to them with her tail, looking out from the nursery. Brindlepaw looked pleadingly at Aspenleaf and she nodded, heading to the nursery herself. "Come on!" Brindlepaw called over her shoulder, bouncing towards the nursery in anticipation.

Cinderpaw meticulously picked her way after Brindlepaw, scrabbling into the burrow. Inside lay - believe it or not - five tiny kittens, snuggled up next to Snowhaze. "Cool!" Bramblepaw said loudly, from right behind her. His youngest sister shushed him with a frown and a twitch of her ear.

"Their names are Breezekit," Snowhaze brushed her tail over the biggest one, a light gray tabby with amber eyes. "Falconkit - named after her father," Cinderkit thought this was an odd name for a she-cat, but let it pass. "These sweeties are Mintkit and Leafkit." She turned her head to look at two squealing gray and white dappled she-cats.

"And the littlest one - Smokekit." The young kit was squirming around, meowing. He looked defiant, even at a newborn age. He seemed to be proving himself, saying "I'm not helpless" - all those things Cinderkit admired.

She promised herself, she would take good care of these kits.

Especially Smokekit.

**A/N: Well hi there again! Another juicy chapter for my lovely fans. **

**I'm sort of upset because I only have 20 reviews for 11 chapters so far. I mean, does anyone know how hard it is to write these chapters insightfully? I had to sacrifice last-minutes to work on Divided. **

**I hope you appreciate this chapter, and review please. I told you - anyone can review. Don't be shy, because I love your reviews.**

**Thanks for all your (sometimes nonexistent) support~~ Katia**


	14. Chapter XIII - The Thoughts

Chapter XIII

**Cinderpaw was** still gazing at Snowhaze's five kittens, when Rosestar's unmistakable voice yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Burnt Log!"

Everyone perked up. It had been somewhat of a lazy day, and everyone was looking for some excitement that was preferably not generated by Snowhaze's kits. "We will be fighting EmberClan." Rosestar told them, cutting straight to the point. "Yesterday, some warriors spotted rival warriors carrying away our prey. We shall not let this go easily. We will ambush EmberClan tomorrow at midnight." The leader informed the shocked cats.

"Also as some of you might have noticed," Rosestar started again. "The Gathering is today, and I have chosen some cats to go. The DuskClan cats who will go are Cloudfall, Bumbleberry, Dustblaze, Fawnberry, Bramblepaw, Shadowpaw, Cinderpaw," The gray apprentice mentioned twitched her ears in surprise.

The Clan dispersed; since it was only some time after sun-high, there was only one more patrol to attend. Cinderpaw's mentor called her over to where she was standing next to the Burnt Log. "I would like you to come into my den, as I have something important to tell you." Rosestar's expression was all business now, no excited grin.

Inside the rectangular-shaped den, Rosestar pulled her apprentice to the farthest corner. "You, are part of a age-old prophecy." Cinderpaw nodded, blinking her eyes, making them appear wider. "The prophecy says that when I find the special kit, which is you, you shall save us all." Rosestar continued.

_What? But-but- the Clan is not in danger! What do I have to save them from? How can I possibly do it? To save someone who I'm not familiar with… I can't do it. It can't be me!_ A torrent of thoughts rushed at Cinderpaw.

But then, she remembered Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar and Shadowstar. It couldn't have been _just_ a dream, right? What the leaders had told her… _Then Rosestar is right. If I was a normal 6-and-a-quarter-moon-old 'paw, I wouldn't have gotten the dream… _

"Then that is all I have to tell you. Thank you for your time." Rosestar meowed, tipping her head to one side. "You may have some free time to think about it." She added generously, smiling once more.

Cinderpaw murmured a "Thanks" under her breath and, picking her way down the rocks, she headed towards the nursery.

The young cat didn't know how to explain it, but she felt a strong connection to Smokekit, like they knew each other as if they were brother and sister. _Well, I do want to spend time with the kits. So it _is _a good decision to spend my precious free time with them. _Cinderpaw entered the burrow-like den, where the kits were still cuddled up to their mother.

Snowhaze lifted her head when she saw the gray she-cat enter the den. "Hi there, Cinderpaw. The kits are still very young, would you like to take care of them?" The young apprentice nodded shyly, gazing at the small cats.

"Hi, Smokekit." Cinderpaw whispered to the smallest. "Don't touch him!" Snowhaze meowed. The apprentice shot back with a frightened look on her face. "Just… he's very small and fragile. He could get hurt without me knowing." She corrected softly, her face guilty.

Smokekit mewled loudly. The gray cat looked up at Snowhaze, and seeing as she was looking away, she whispered again to the kit.

"You're not weak. Don't listen to any of them."

**A/N: So! Who wants to strangle Snowhaze? Wow, seems like Cinderpaw's getting courageous. Sorry if last chapter was a little bad, I was sleepy and grumpy at the time xD **

**I changed my pen name once again, from Aqua's Color Palette to Aquamarine Sapphire. Old usernames are still on my profile so if you search me (stalk me) on google, with any name I've ever used it will probably come up.**

**Anyway… I want to hear your opinions-slash-reviews-slash-feels. Let's make our ultimate goal 70, OK?**

**I want your opinion on what you make of the connection between Cinderpaw and Smokekit… I haven't really decided what I'm going to do about it. Love, acquaintance or friend? **

**Also, updates will be more frequent! YAY! One more month and SCHOOL'S OUT! Lol xD**

**QOTD: What do you make of the connection between Cinder and Smoke? I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**~Aqua ≥◊≤**


	15. Chapter XIV - The Gathering

**A/N: Alrighty there! I received LOADS of reviews so first of all, I would like to thank Amberstorm233, Snowsong of SnowClan, and all others who've read and reviewed. If you've read, then leave a review so I know who's reading! I love to read your reviews 030**

**Also, Snowsong of SnowClan *lights shine on Snowsong* pointed out something really interesting! Did anyone else notice Cinderpaw and Smokekit's names are BOTH related to fire? I totally did not mean for that to happen! It was a true coincidence… *makes persuading eyes***

**Sooo, enough said. On with the chapter!**

Chapter XIV

**Cinderpaw twined** her tail around her paws nervously. Cats were beginning to fill the island they held the Gatherings on. Shadowpaw sat next to her, equally excited. "It's too bad Brindlepaw couldn't come." Shadowpaw meowed, looking around the island.

"Mm," Cinderpaw murmured distractedly. Just then, two apprentices - from what Clan she wasn't sure - bounded over.

"Hey there, I'm Starlingpaw, from DawnClan!" The tortoiseshell and cream one introduced. "And I'm Rainpaw." The smaller gray one added, grinning. "We're Shadowpaw and Cinderpaw from DuskClan." Shadowpaw meowed, bouncing up and down.

Cinderpaw nodded graciously at the older apprentices, then went back to watching the Gathering take place.

"What's up with her?" Rainpaw flicked her head in the direction of Cinderpaw. "She's my sister." Shadowpaw said, a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

"The Gathering has started!" Yowled an impressive, unfamiliar voice. A cream she-cat with white and silver patches stood on the rock, head tilted skywards. "That's Brightstar, the leader of LakeClan." Starlingpaw whispered loudly.

Bumbleberry turned her head back to shush the apprentices, but seeing as they were only sharing a bit of useful information, she smiled and watched Brightstar. "As usual, we will start with DuskClan." Rosestar took Brightstar's place as she stepped back.

"DuskClan has been very well. We have made two of our apprentices warriors; though they are not here, Feathersky and Petalflight are noble cats and they will serve our Clan well. We made four kits apprentices and they are Cinderpaw, Shadowpaw, Brindlepaw and Bramblepaw."

The three cats stood wide-eyed as the six Clans cheered for them. "Cinderpaw! Shadowpaw! Brindlepaw! Bramblepaw! Feathersky! Petalflight!" Cinderpaw felt content, like she had just eaten a nice yummy shrew.

"DawnClan has been doing well too." A black tom stepped forward. "Our prey has been plentiful and we have taken in a wounded elder, Quentin. We also have two new warriors, Amberstorm and Foxfur." The two siblings stood up as the Clans applauded them and cheered their names.

"EmberClan is well. Sandflower has given birth to two kits and as we speak our two apprentices Greenpaw and Ivypaw are having their assessments." The EmberClan report was shorter than the others, though it was equally informative. Brightstar stepped forward into the light of the moon again.

"LakeClan has been doing fine for the last moon. We chased off a fox, and our warrior Palefoot has been injured. Poolpelt is expecting kits, and our warrior apprentice Pikepaw is close to his assessment day."

A fox? That was the first Cinderpaw had ever heard of a fox invasion. "We have badly wounded the fox, so there is no worry of it coming onto anyone's territory." Brightstar added kindly, interpreting the anxious looks of the crowd.

At the end of the Gathering, Cinderpaw was tired, but pleased that she'd gotten to hear the Clans' reports. _Everything is perfectly fine in the Clans… What's that story Mother told me about the Old Clans? They were fighting, right? Well there's no chance of anything bad like that happening to us. _Cinderpaw thought, smiling.

_Or is there? You have to save the Clans…_ A small voice warned in the back of her mind.


	16. Chapter XV - The Ambush

**A/N: OMG! What's the meaning of this, a double update? Well let me tell you what happened. I wrote this chapter as Chapter 14, then realized I forgot the Gathering chapter. Gahhh! By the time I realized, I'd already written up to the battle scene. So I quickly wrote Chapter 14 and finished up this chapter, and there you have it! Chapter 15, in all its glory! And I'm sorry if you guys waited for a long time to read Chapter 14. I was busy with school stuff… well ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter XV

**Smokekit blinked**, adjusting to the colorful but still-dark world around him for the first time. _Wow, this is amazing!_ He thought. He turned in his small corner of the nest to look at his siblings. They were all fast asleep, eyes closed peacefully.

Smokekit turned over, closing his eyes too, and waited for dawn to arrive.

#-#-#

Smokekit opened his eyes and yawned, stretching. "Smokekit!" purred a pleasant voice. It was his mother, Snowhaze. "We're your siblings Breezekit, Falconkit, Mintkit and Leafkit." The five kits behind her meowed. The smaller kit took some time to adjust to his surroundings, then nodded.

"Mama, what's wrong with Smokekit?" Mintkit pawed at their mother. Smokekit felt a pang of anger strike him. There was nothing wrong with him! "There's nothing wrong with me." He meowed. His meow sounded three times softer than his siblings.

"But there _is_ something wrong!" Mintkit complained, now facing Smokekit with a frown. "You're too small and your voice is too weak and your-"

"Well, everyone is different." Snowhaze's voice sounded calm and normal, but a touch of something like anger clouded her eyes. "Now, do you want to hear a story?"

For now, everything was all right for the young kits. But that would all change as they grew up; kin would turn on kin and invisible boundaries would separate them.

#-#-#

Cinderpaw was helping out in the medicine den with Shadowpaw. Their mentors had let them off training for the morning, as leaf-bare was coming and they needed as many herbs as possible.

"I'll be getting my medicine cat name at the next half-moon!" Blazepaw meowed excitedly. "Really?" Shadowpaw asked, interested. Cinderpaw kept on working. She wasn't interested in this kind of talk.

As the toms were talking, she scooped her paw into the hollow that held catmint. A few crooked strands of the herb were crushed under her paw. "Dear me, we need more catmint!" Goldenfern exclaimed, hurrying across the den. "Cinderpaw, why don't you go out and collect some?"

Cinderpaw accepted, and bringing some large leaves with her the apprentice trudged into the forest to serve her Clan. _Catmint, catmint._ She thought, scanning the patch where they got their catmint from. Luckily, many leaves of catmint still hung from their stems in the wisps of cold leaf-fall air.

As she was bundling up the catmint into the larger dock leaves, fat drops of rain plopped onto her gray head, making her sopping wet as quickly as you could say "catmint". _That's odd. Rain in near-leafbare? I don't think that happens._

Not too soon, storms crackled above Cinderpaw's head. The gray apprentice fled to the camp, reminiscing her warm, cozy den shared with her brothers and sisters. "StarClan, that is a great storm out there." Rosestar marveled just as Cinderpaw rushed into camp.

"Oh, Cinderpaw! Thank StarClan you've come back. I thought you would be stuck out there in the rain." gushed Goldenfern as the apprentice headed towards her. "Hey, Cinderpaw! Come on, we're going to have a rain-training session." Brindlepaw poked her fluffy cream head out of the burrow they shared.

The mentioned apprentice nodded, trotting over to meet her sister. Just then, Rosestar called out, "Apprentices, follow me!" Duly following, four apprentices trailed after her, with their own mentors. When they got to the open grassland of their territory, the mentors sat, looking quite proud.

"Today's training will be quite exciting." Whitewhisker began, twitching his tail in thought. "The objective is for you to learn to fight in the rain. Not every battle will be in the sunshine." _That's actually right._ Cinderpaw realized, nodding.

Aspenleaf continued, "These are your territories." She laid down two boundary lines on the wet grass. "Shadowpaw and Brindlepaw are the invaders and Bramblepaw and Cinderpaw will be the DuskClan warriors."

"Invaders, that side." Stagpelt meowed gruffly, pointing to the far territory. Cinderpaw's two siblings took their places nervously. "Now when I say go… fight!" Rosestar called, crouching down.

Cinderpaw waited for her mentor to say go. While waiting, her mind sifted through the various methods of fighting she'd been taught. No sooner, Rosestar's familiar voice yowled, "Go!" and the "invaders" were off in a heartbeat.

The gray-striped apprentice hissed, her sheathed claws meeting her sisters'. Cinderpaw swiped over Brindlepaw's head, only managing to hit a small area on her back. Brindlepaw, unaffected by the small blow, brought both her paws down on Cinderpaw. The smaller apprentice nimbly ducked to one side and fake-scratched her sister's belly.

Brindlepaw bared her teeth in defeat and loped back to her "territory". Now the two only had to face Shadowpaw. She faced her brother's back, looking Bramblepaw straight in the eye as he fought with Shadowpaw.

_Huh, Shadowpaw doesn't know what's coming._ Cinderpaw thought in satisfaction as Bramblepaw aimed a hard blow at his brother, which threw Shadowpaw straight into Cinderpaw's paws. She clawed at his belly, making him yowl and shoot back to his make-believe territory.

All the time that the mock battle had been going on, the four mentors had been watching them through narrowed, criticizing eyes. "This should get them perfectly ready for tonight's battle." Aspenleaf murmured.

"Did we do okay?" Bramblepaw panted. "We must say that all of you fought well." Stagpelt meowed smoothly. "That's great!" Shadowpaw purred.

#-#-#

Later that night, a troupe of DuskClan warriors slunk through the forest towards enemy territory. The moon was far from full; no light shone through the thick layers of clouds. Rosestar was at the front of the line, and as they crossed the border, the leader started to count down.

"Five." The warriors slunk into three battle lines. "Four." A dozen claws unsheathed, burrowing into the soft, damp soil.

"Three. Two. One." Rosestar's voice was full of meaning, and all the cats crouched down, ready to attack. "Attack!" She yowled. Warriors sprung everywhere; right and left and front and back, and Cinderpaw was one of the ones who slid forwards.

_This is my chance, to show everyone how I can fight. My chance to slash through fur, rip and kill, for the first time._ Cinderpaw hissed and ran full out towards the camp just as they'd planned.

Rosestar's paws hit the grass of DawnClan's camp. Raising her head towards the sky, she yowled, "_DawnClan has stolen our prey!_" Then to her own cats, "ATTACK!" The DawnClan warriors rose from their nests, baring their teeth and unsheathing their claws.

But the DuskClan warriors were also prepared. Leafstripe made the first move, jumping straight into battle. All at once, fights erupted everywhere. Cinderpaw leaped at a warrior, causing him to stumble over.

The warrior cursed, aiming a blow at Cinderpaw. Like that afternoon, Cinderpaw merely ducked and hit him over the head. He rolled over in agony, exposing his soft stomach. The gray apprentice hissed in pleasure and tore at his stomach. The older cat fled into the medicine cat's den, badly wounded.

Clan was fighting against Clan. It was normal, but something else was coming, something big, and it would make all the cats turn to each other in fear.


	17. Chapter XVI - The Injury

**A/N: Hi there! I'd like to give special thanks to GummyBear01 (guest) for bumping up the reviews to 39! Amazing, huh? Just like this chapter is going to be. **

Chapter XVI

**It was** mid-leaf-bare when the rainstorms started. It was like greenleaf all over again. First came the rain, and then the thunder which blasted into everyone's ears.

Today, Cinderpaw was again planning on visiting Smokekit, who was now three-and-a-quarter moons old. She woke to the sound of the rain pattering steadily. Dawn was in full bloom, and a sliver of sunlight warmed her body. Only herself and Shadowpaw were still in the den.

She struggled to get out of her nest and pawed her way up to the surface. The young cat licked her fur self-consciously, then got going to the medicine den. No doubt the apprentices' schedule would be exactly the same as yesterday.

"Cinderpaw?" A miniscule, almost unnoticeable voice meowed. Cinderpaw turned her head in astonishment and found a tiny light gray tom behind her, a few tail-lengths away. "Smokekit, go back to your mother." Cinderpaw said, trying to usher the small kit back into the nursery.

"No! I want to go with you, Cinderpaw." Smokekit meowed. Cinderpaw sighed. This was to be expected; after all, he was only a small kit. "Fine." They walked side by side across the camp to the entrance.

"I know." Smokepaw meowed after a silence. "You know what?" Cinderpaw asked inquisitively. "About… things. Like Firestar, and the War-"

Firestar? _The_ Firestar? The Great War that Fawnberry had talked about, said it was the turning point of her life? Cinderpaw laughed; a hearty, amused laugh. "Your mother's been telling you this, right?" She said affectionately. "No, it's real." Smokekit insisted. "I had a dream, and a starry cat came to me and said that I had power."

Cinderpaw stopped laughing. "Power?" She asked. "The cat said that I would help the Clans through danger, that I knew things from before I was born." The kit looked up at Cinderpaw.

The apprentice was about to reply, when Cloudfall ran into the camp, his eyes wild. "Get Goldenfern and Blazepaw!" He yowled. Feathersky, Petalflight and Hawkeyes followed, worried looks on their eyes.

"What has happened?" Rosestar rushed forward. "Brindlepaw is injured!" Petalflight replied, already beginning to lead the medicine cats out of camp. "My sister!" Cinderpaw bolted towards the leaving cats, leaving Smokepaw behind.

"What- happened- to my sister?" Cinderpaw panted as she ran alongside Petalflight. "She fell from a tree." Petalflight meowed in a rush. "She'll be alright." Cinderpaw heard Blazepaw's voice from behind her.

Cinderpaw fell behind, too afraid to see her sister's injuries. "Here." Petalflight stopped and Cinderpaw dared herself to take a peek. Brindlepaw's fur was matted with blood that covered her once-pretty pelt. Her amber eyes were glazed over.

Goldenfern and Blazepelt inspected her, then faced the anxious cats. "We need to bring her back to camp. She has a broken leg and many other injuries." Cinderpaw started to say something, but Goldenfern's next sentence shocked Cinderpaw into silence.

"She could die."


	18. Chapter XVII - The Omen

Chapter XVII

**The warriors** and Cinderpaw helped carry Brindlepaw back to the camp. On the way, Goldenfern hastily slathered various mushed-up herbs onto the cuts on her flank and paws, while Petalflight nipped the unconscious apprentice's scruff, trying to hold her up. Cinderpaw let the back half of Brindlepaw slide over her back and held up her body.

At last, the small group of cats arrived at the camp. Blazepaw went first, with the herbs grasped in his mouth. As Petalflight, Goldenfern and Cinderpaw followed him into the camp, Fawnberry gasped, running over to them.

"Brindlepaw!" She choked out a sob as Cinderpaw and Petalflight disentangled themselves from the injured cat and laid her on the ground, right outside the medicine cat den. Goldenfern and Blazepaw got to work immediately, inspecting her once again.

"What happened to her on that patrol?" Fawnberry glowered at the two newest warriors, her blue eyes ablaze. "She fell from a tree. We couldn't save her." Feathersky meowed helplessly, looking at her friend for help.

"What was she doing in a tree?" Fawnberry made a "I can't believe it" sound that went like a "huh" and went off, probably to notify Rosestar of her daughter's state. "Cinderpaw, get me some marigold and cobwebs." Goldenfern meowed urgently to the apprentice standing awkwardly there.

Instantly, Cinderpaw rushed to get the marigold and sticky, thin webs. Giving them to Blazepaw, the medicine cat expertly slathered them on Brindlepaw's wounds. "Will she be okay?" Bramblepaw had strode up to the unconscious body of his sister and was now observing the scene with a worried look in his eyes.

"She'll be okay. Now, young apprentices, go back to doing whatever you were doing and your sister will be fine." Goldenfern meowed, not taking her eyes off Brindlepaw's broken leg.

Sighing in worriment, Bramblepaw heaved himself up and wearily headed across the camp to his mentor. Cinderpaw did the same thing, padding up to Rosestar. "Apprentices, us three mentors - and Stagpelt - have been thinking hard. We think it's time for your warrior assessment." Whitewhisker and Aspenleaf headed over to Rosestar and Cinderpaw, with Bramblepaw and Shadowpaw tagging after them.

"No." Bramblepaw meowed, looking up and standing still. "We need to wait for Brindlepaw." Aspenleaf looked warily at Whitewhisker. "Bramblepaw's right. We're all in this together, us four, and we are not going to go ahead without Brindlepaw." Shadowpaw said firmly, his tone of voice surprisingly hard and cold.

The three mentors looked at each other with odd looks on their faces. Finally, Rosestar spoke. "As you wish."

#-#-#

That night, Rosestar snuggled into her nest after eating a plump squirrel that she had caught for herself. In her mind, she played over the apprentices' reaction to their warrior assessments. _I'm surprised that they would reject their assessments like that. I've never seen a sibling bond like that before. _She thought, amused.

It was already late at night, almost moonhigh, and no one was awake. Rosestar turned over sleepily in her moss nest and fell asleep after only a few heartbeats.

"Rosestar." A she-cat's voice greeted her dreams. Opening her eyes with an idea of what dream she was in, she saw Brindlesky sitting in front of her. "Brindlesky… do you have something to tell me?" She asked curiously, standing up and licking her fur quickly.

Brindlesky's clear green eyes grew dark. "The one who you thought was the special kit is not." She meowed darkly.

"What do you mean?" Rosestar asked calmly, trying to keep her worry under control. "Who is the special kit?" She added, paranoia and fear starting to show in her voice. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself." A hint of sadness crept into the edge of Brindlesky's words.

"Brindlesky." Rosestar meowed, stopping the StarClan cat in her tracks. "Thank you." Rosestar dipped her head. Brindlesky too dipped her head and walked away without a look back.

_The two born into fire shall blossom into saviors_

_The remains of fire, and the ashes burning strong_

'_Til the water disappears then they will fade._

**A/N: Hello! Like the omen? I got the idea of the "born into fire" part from Snowsong so shout out to her! Well, tell me your ideas, comments and criticism in your review. Also, I have two new stories so go check them out on my profile page!**

**I've decided on a name for my fans: **

**AQUA DOLPHINS!**

**So bye Aquadolphins, and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter XVIII - The Newcomers

Chapter XVIII

**Rosestar woke** up the next day confused and tired. It was like she had never slept. "Rosestar, Brindlepaw's awake!" A happy voice called her from outside the den. Following the voice, Rosestar descended down the rocks and found Shadowpaw waiting.

Shadowpaw galloped towards the medicine den, as quick as any cat could be, Rosestar chuckling behind him. When she arrived at the medicine den, she expected to see Brindlepaw, awake but weak, but instead she was already standing up, leaning against the wall of the den.

"Hello, Brindlepaw! How are you?" Rosestar greeted the apprentice in a welcoming tone. "Oh, I'm much better than yesterday. I've broken my paw right here" She flicked her tail at an area on her left hind leg. "but otherwise I'm totally fine!" She meowed enthusiastically.

Rosestar laughed softly at the apprentice's enthusiasm. "I suggest you take a rest, young one." Goldenfern came up behind her and warned sternly. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Rosestar chuckled again, turning tail and heading back to her den.

"Rosestar?" Rosestar looked behind her after her name was called. Swallowpath stood right behind her, her expression businesslike. "We need an extra cat for our morning patrol, would you like to come along?"

"Sure!" Rosestar followed Swallowpath towards the camp entrance and with a small flick of Swallowpath's tail, they were off. As they walked around the DawnClan border, Rosestar spotted a fat squirrel with its back facing them. She crouched down, then stealthily crept across the short distance between it and herself.

Before she managed to catch it, though, a rustling noise came from her right. Rosestar froze; so did the squirrel. The hurried sound of pawsteps running away echoed from her right again.

"Who's there?" Rosestar called curiously, padding over to the small alcove that was on her right and forgetting the squirrel. A golden tail flicked across her vision, then disappeared. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." Rosestar poked her head through the fronds, craning her neck as far as it would go.

Tentatively, a small golden head peered out, its paws trembling. "Hello." Rosestar leaped over the bush and into the open space. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound friendly. "My name is Christabel, and I'm living here." The golden she-cat replied, stepping out of the corner she had been hiding in. Rosestar looked around the corner she had hid in and inside were four scared and shivering kits, bundled up in leaves.

"Poor kits!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself. Christabel hissed. "Who are _you_, then?" She stared at Rosestar. "I'm Rosestar, leader of DuskClan." Rosestar explained quickly to Christabel what a Clan was. Afterwards, the golden cat nodded. "Your Clan sounds great. I hate to ask this, but may I join?" She asked shyly.

"Of course!" Rosestar seemed surprised. "We'll get you and your kittens back to the camp immediately, before they catch a cold." Christabel nodded, seemingly relieved. "Thank you so much!" The loner gushed, hoisting two of the kits on top of her head.

"Mommy!" One squeaked in delight as she bobbed up and down. Rosestar grabbed the other two kits and gently carried them by the scruff and with a nod they started walking back to the camp.

#-#-#

That afternoon, it started raining again. In the midst of the rain, Rosestar leaped onto the Burnt Log. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Burnt Log!" She yowled.

"We brought a loner and her kits, in need of help, back to our Clan. I shall now make them a part of our Clan." The leader continued, turning to the golden cat and her kits. "Christabel, from now on you shall be known as Dawnbreeze. We hope you will make an excellent addition to DuskClan and serve us well."

"Thank you." Dawnbreeze dipped her head and went back to her position, ignoring the curious stares from the cats below. She wrapped her tail around her four kits as Rosestar went on. "Paisley, from now on you shall be known as Sorrelkit. Tulip, from now on you shall be known as Cloudkit. Viper, from now on you shall be known as Adderkit and Chaffinch, from now on you shall be known as Finchkit."

The kits, not yet old enough to understand her, mewled at their mother. "The Clan meeting is over and you are dismissed." Rosestar meowed with a hint of amusement in her voice.

It was still raining in the night, when Dawnbreeze and her kits were settling down in the nursery. Her kits fell asleep easily, but Dawnbreeze herself listened to the rain pattering uneasily and thought, _This does not spell anything good._

**A/N: Hello! Well… *puts on a creepy voice* The end is nigh for Divided! Yes, there will be a sequel. I'm planning to end it at Chapter 22 or 25 so I'm REALLY rushing it. Hope you don't mind if there's a really long chapter, then a really short one, then a medium length one, then a really long one and a normal length epilogue.**

**So review! We have 49 reviews and only about 30 until we reach 70! Hopefully this update will bump Divided up to the top of the list ^ı^**

**Katia signing out!**


	20. Chapter XIX - The News

Chapter XIX

**It started **raining, as usual, the next day. But as Cinderpaw hurried across the camp in the rain to visit Smokekit, she knew it was different. _I don't know, but I feel that this rain is different._ She thought, raising her head to look at the sky.

_What is _wrong _with leaf-bare?_ Cinderpaw thought, annoyed. Still, she padded towards the nursery as quick as she could, her fur slick and wet. Dawnbreeze and her kits were eating outside, so there was only the five older ones inside. "Hello, Cinderpaw!" Snowhaze lifted her head to look at the apprentice, looking relieved. "Thank goodness you're here! I need extra help to take care of these kits right now. My, are they growing quickly."

The queen huffed and tutted as she got to her paws, Cinderpaw standing quietly amused next to the tunnel. Falconkit snuffled in her sleep, nudging her brother. Smokekit slept on though, and Mintkit scrabbled at the moss she was lying on.

_What a bunch._ Cinderpaw thought with an amused glint in her eyes. "Now, Cinderpaw, you'll stay here with the kits and I'll go grab a piece of prey and share tongues." Snowhaze tunneled up to the forest ground, and Cinderpaw was left with the kits.

#-#-#

"Hey, Smallkit!" Leafkit pulled at Smokekit's ear. He rolled over, not wanting to wake up. "Leafkit!" Smokekit shot up, annoyed. "Ooh, Tinykit's annoyed." Falconkit sneered, pushing Smokekit hard.

"Don't call me Tinykit! And I _didn't _want to wake up!" Smokekit protested, shoving his sister back. "Ow! Cinderpaw! Cinderpaw! Smokekit hit me!" Falconkit yelped and with both hope and horror, Smokekit gazed at Cinderpaw. The seven-moon old apprentice looked at Falconkit with her green eyes,

"Did you hit Smokekit first?" She meowed in a steely tone. Then, seeing the conflicting look on Falconkit's face, she added, "I saw you call him Tinykit, and push him hard."

"Sorry." Falconkit muttered, not looking into Smokekit's eyes. But sorry was no use; they would only tease him again, Smokekit knew. "Now I am going to leave and find your mother, and you are going to stay here and be quiet." Cinderpaw ordered, then disappeared up the tunnel.

Smokekit felt a kit-sharp claw skim down his flank. "Hey!" He snapped, reaching behind him. His sister Breezekit stood behind him, her claws unsheathed. "What are you doing?" He asked in an angry voice.

Breezekit had a smug look on her face. "I dare you to fight back." Then, "Aw, poor Tinykit can't even fight back! How can he become a warrior?" She mimicked Snowhaze's voice.

"Shut up!" Smokekit yowled as loudly as he could. Tears sprang into his eyes, because he knew they would all see him as weak and nothing.

_You're not weak. Don't listen to any of them. _Cinderpaw's words…

"I'm not going to listen to you because I believe in myself!" Smokekit flopped down onto the moss nest.

He was just about to flatten his ears in case his sisters started teasing again, but instead a raucous noise made by three cats flew into the dirt walls of the burrow. Mintkit and Leafkit shrank back into the wall, clearly frightened. Breezekit seemed to want to hold her ground, but her stare weakened and she joined her sisters. Falconkit was shrinking behind Breezekit, her eyes looking like wide amber moons.

And Smokekit, he lay right there, looking at the three cats - two warriors and one deputy - with just the tiniest hint of surprise in his grass-green eyes. Hawkeyes was the first to speak. "Where's your mother?" He asked briskly. "Sh-she went outside." Leafkit managed to mew.

Why were they so scared? You might ask. Well, that was because each and every kit knew, from the looks on the three full-grown cats' faces, that this was serious. And very serious indeed.

"Now kits, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but the Clans- " Feathersky took a deep breath. "Are under an attack. The rains have filled the lake to its brim and it is in danger of overflowing. There will be a flood." She meowed with sadness and fear.

"What?" Breezekit arched her back, her neck fur standing up. Mintkit let out a pitiful whine and Falconkit took a step back, horror evident in her eyes.

_~Before the announcement of the flood~_

Rosestar was sitting right in front of her den's entrance, watching Cinderpaw scurry towards the nursery. She sighed loudly and moved towards her nest, her mind a mess. Who was the special kit? "Why does StarClan always make things so complicated?" She complained out loud.

"Rosestar?" There was a sound of pawsteps pattering outside. The leader peeked outside, seeing Swallowpath. "What is it?" She inquired, stepping outside and balancing on a ledge of rocks, like her deputy.

"We heard on the morning patrol, from Brightstar, that the leaders will have a meeting at the Island." Swallowpath meowed matter-of-factly with a "I don't really know about this" shrug. Rosestar heaved herself up and half-slid down the stones.

"I want Leafstripe and Cloudfall to come with me." She ordered Swallowpath and she dashed off to find the two warriors mentioned. Not a heartbeat sooner, the deputy came back with the two most senior warriors.

The three cats quickly headed towards the Island, Rosestar's heart beating so loudly it was like it was suspended in the air, in front of her. _What could possibly be going on? Didn't we agree at first that unless it is of the utmost importance, we should not hold meetings like this?_

Finally arriving at the tree-bridge that led to the Island, Rosestar stopped. "Stay here." She told her warriors, and she headed alone across the bridge and onto the Island. When she arrived, all the leaders were waiting, their eyes watching her as she sat.

Ravenstar spoke first. "As you know, our territory borders most of the lake. And recently, with the heavy rains, our patrols have noticed the water level getting higher." Rosestar sucked in her breath. This was what she had feared. _Bad news_.

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Good news and bad news coming your way. (like Rosestar just said lol)**

**Me: So let's have the Divided cats tell us what's the news!**

**Smokekit: The good news is that- *gets his tail pulled by Leafkit and yowls in pain***

**Cinderpaw: The good news is that this chapter is gloriously long! **

**Smokekit: And the story is coming to an end! Don't worry, this is a trilogy after all so the sequel is coming soon!**

**Me: And now the bad news.**

**Swallowpath: The bad news is that there were no reviews for last chapter!**

**Rosestar: Also, the story quickly sank to the bottom of the Warriors Archive just a day after Kay posted the last chapter.**

**Swallowpath: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUP**

**So, that's the good news and bad news - brought to you by Smokekit, Cinderpaw, Swallowpath and Rosestar.**

**Leafkit: AND ME! Remember, I pulled Smokekit's tail!**

**Me: And Leafkit, I suppose.**

**Kay signing out~~!**


	21. Chapter XX - The Shelters

Chapter XX

"**It's snowing**!" Falconkit pranced in the fluffy white snow. Smokekit watched his sisters bouncing and squealing in the snow, his own paws touching the white substance. "Alright, kits. In, in, in." Bumbleberry ordered, coming towards the litter. She picked up each kitten and dropped them just inside the tunnel.

Mintkit protested. "We were having fun just now!" She looked up at the warrior. "Yeah, I don't see why we have to go back inside. It's just snow, right?" Breezekit argued bossily. Bumbleberry sighed, dropping Smokekit with a thud. "O-" Smokekit stopped himself from yowling in pain, slapping his tail over his mouth.

"The flood will be coming soon. When the flood comes, the snow could melt and turn into water, making the flood more serious." At the mention of the flood, Leafkit mewled in fright. All at once, the five kits turned tail, shuddering.

Inside the warm, cozy and water-free burrow, their mother sat in a corner. "Good kits." She purred. But her smile was soon washed off her face when Leafkit mewed, "The flood's coming!"

Snowhaze licked the top of her kit's head to comfort her. "Don't worry, we'll be protected." She soothed. Smokekit watched on, his eyes wide at the thought of the flood. _I don't know why… but I have a feeling, that the flood is coming. Very soon._

#-#-#

Cinderpaw patrolled around the border, feeling bored and tired. She closed her eyes. _What is all this about the flood? Surely it can't be?_ The apprentice was thinking in half-scorn and half-worry when Bramblepaw, in front of her, stopped abruptly.

"Ow!" She hissed when she banged into him. "Shh," Bramblepaw meowed, "Look at the lake." Following where her brother was pointing, Cinderpaw stared at the lake. Greenery obscured their view, but it was enough to see even half of the lake. Water sloshed dangerously at the edges of the pool, and any cat could see that the lake was full to the brim.

"Uh-oh…" Swallowflight retreated with a gasp, the rest of the patrol following her, until they broke into a run back to camp.

#-#-#

"DuskClan!" Swallowflight yowled, full-on running into camp. "The flood is coming!" Fawnberry yowled along with the panicking deputy. Rosestar hurried out of her den, looking anxious and quite flustered.

"The flood? It's coming? How do you know?" demanded Blazeflight, who had received his name a quarter moon ago. Bramblepaw turned to the medicine cat. "We saw the lake. The water is at the edge, and look at the sky," Both cats raised their heads to look at the sky. "There are rain clouds. If we're unlucky, the flood could come tonight. If we are lucky, then the flood could come tomorrow morning." Bramblepaw continued logically.

Rosestar nodded. "You're right, Bramblepaw." Then she yowled out the command for a Clan meeting.

"Cats of DuskClan! The flood is almost about to strike. I want you to find a shelter in our territory, on the highest ground you can find. Snowhaze and her kits will shelter in my den, and apprentices, follow your mentors." Rosestar ordered the scared cats. "Now!" She added in a yowl, and the cats fled, some jumping towards Twolegplace, some running into the safety of the trees, and yet some explored the territory beyond the training cave for hopes of shelter.

Smokekit followed his mother's big white pelt towards the leader's den. He stood strongly, with his head raised in curiosity and bravery. Leafkit and Mintkit huddled together, while Falconkit kept her eyes closed when she could, and Breezekit tried to comfort her two youngest sisters.

It was warm and snug inside the leader's den, yet the she-kits were still fretting. "Look, kits, we're in the leader's den! Isn't it exciting?" Snowhaze tried to cheer up her kits, yet they still huddled in fear.

All except for Smokekit. He stared out of the den's entrance, his green eyes following the paths of the escaping warriors. "Mother," He turned to Snowhaze. He was going to ask, _What is a flood like?_ but instead he asked, "Why don't you tell us about the Old Clans?"

Snowhaze sucked in a deep breath, but smiled and gathered her kittens close to her. "I shall. I was born into ThunderClan, which was the bravest of all Clans. They were also the most peaceful, and the Clan where the great Firestar ruled. There was an elder - Ivypool - who told me about the power of three, and how her own sister was one of the three.

"Those three had powers, and no one remembers their name, but one had eyes like a jay's feather, the second had a blazing pelt like a lion and the third one had the gentleness of a dove." The kits looked at their mother, wide-eyed with curiosity and awe.

"My old name was Cloudwing, and I had a mate and kits." Snowhaze's eyes grew sad. "My mate was Halfwhisker, and he died in the very first battle. I had four kits, Tawnyrose, Cherryflight, Blossompaw and Stormpaw."

"Two of them never lived past eight moons."

#-#-#

Cinderpaw fled with her mentor towards the big Twolegplace wall, her head whizzing. "Jump and I'll catch you." Rosestar mewed over her shoulder as she jumped onto the wall, scrabbling a bit. Cinderpaw hesitantly leaped, and she felt Rosestar's jaws grasping her scruff and pulling her up.

"Will we be safe here?" Cinderpaw gasped as they ran along the wall. "Yes." Rosestar answered, her paws striking hard into the brick. "We can stay beneath the wall, or climb a Twoleg nest. Either way we'll be safe."

Rosestar proceeded to leap off the wall onto the other side, then motioned for her apprentice to follow her. The younger cat jumped, paws flailing in the air. She landed, feeling dizzy and stumbling a little. But there was no time to lose as Rosestar pumped her paws towards the Twoleg nest farthest from camp.

There were many Thunderpaths, but no monsters were out. As the nest came into view, Rosestar stopped. "Twoleg nests normally have two 'floors', and if we go to the second, we'll be high enough to be safe." She told her apprentice. "How do you know this?" Cinderpaw asked as they sprang towards the nest.

"Just follow me." Rosestar snapped, though Cinderpaw knew she wasn't angry. It was only that she feared for her Clan, and herself. The leader slunk through a small gap in a big slab of wood, and they were in.

**A/N: Well, it's Saturday morning where I live, so UPDATE! This chapter is definitely my longest chapter so far. Tell me if you like it or not! Why do you think Rosestar knows about the Twoleg houses? Actually, that's my question for this chapter. 51 reviews! WOOHOO!**

**QOTD: Why do you think Rosestar knows about the Twoleg houses?**

**Katia signing out~~!**


	22. Chapter XXI - The Worst

Chapter XXI

**Blazeflight treaded** through the undergrowth, feeling tired with the extra weight of Brindlepaw. The two medicine cats had decided to find rest far away from the territories - they were medicine cats, after all, and allowed to journey past their own borders.

Goldenfern carried a large bundle of herbs in her jaws, motioning with her big golden head every so often to direct her apprentice as to where they were going. The medicine cats did have it tough, but not as tough as it soon would be for everyone.

#-#-#

Smokekit's paws pattered loudly on the rocky ground of the leader's den. It wasn't that he was anxious, or scared like his sisters, but he felt something. There was a stirring in the bottom of his stomach. A buzzing in his fur. A tingle in his paws.

"Smokekit, darling, come lie down with your sisters." Snowhaze meowed, raising her head. The smoky kit dutifully came to his mother, his whiskers twitching. Without knowing it, Leafkit snuggled up to her brother, eyes wide with fear. "I hope we'll be all right."

#-#-#

Rosestar led Cinderpaw into the Twoleg nest. "Candy?" She called out in a hushed mew. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded out of a walled part of the nest, blinking disbelievingly. "Tigerlily?" She meowed, surprised.

"I'm Rosestar now." Rosestar replied hastily, flickering her eyes in Cinderpaw's direction, "Listen, there's a disaster coming, and we need to shelter in your housefolk's den for a few days. Will you let us?" The tortoiseshell cat - Candy - considered this for a moment, then nodded. "I can tell my housefolk indirectly, then it'll be easier."

Cinderpaw was secretly surprised at how thoughtful (and slightly wise) this house-cat was. "Just wait." Candy disappeared back into the walled part, then brought two kindly-looking Twolegs out. Surprisingly, they lifted the two cats up in their spindly arms and carried them to the second floor (as Rosestar had said).

Cinderpaw was sure she'd be safe here.

#-#-#

"The flood is coming!" A wail swept through the territories. Smokekit was actually sure that all the cats in the forest had frozen, terrified of the flood. Snowhaze stood up, blocking the entranceway with her bushed-out pelt and her body.

"Don't worry, kits. The leader's den is so high up, the flood won't get to us." Snowhaze assured hastily over her shoulder. "I sure hope so." Breezekit muttered under her breath. Smokekit mustered up all his courage to pad behind his mother, peeking out just as a wave of water, tipped with white froth swept into the camp.

Falconkit yowled loudly, twitching away from the entrance as far as she could. "Like I said, don't worry." Snowhaze looked sternly at her kits. "We will all be fine." But Smokekit doubted that, just a little bit, as floodwater swept into the camp, making his sisters yowl.

It started raining so hard, just then that everything went white and foggy and it was hard to see. "Oh dear." Snowhaze cried over the sound of the sloshing waves, "It seems like-" She was cut off by the force of the water pounding into the den and hitting her - hard.

"Mother!" Mintkit screeched as Snowhaze was swept away, unconscious. "We're on our own now." Smokekit told his sisters, feeling like he was in charge. "I want you all to hold on to each other and when we get washed out of camp - run, run straight to the Twolegplace." Falconkit, Breezekit, Mintkit and Leafkit nodded in fright as they held on to each other, the level of the floodwater getting higher and higher.

Soon enough, they were all swept away, only their heads bobbing out of the water.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait :0 I was busy with end-of-term stuff and whatnot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~kay**


	23. Chapter XXII - The End

Chapter XXII

**Smokekit felt** a stirring in him as he floated in the frothing water, holding on to Leafkit. They were all going the same way - the camp entrance. And then behind the walls of Twolegplace, where the flood wouldn't dare to venture.

"Falconkit!" Breezekit yowled as the golden-ginger kit sunk under the water. Smokekit paddled to his sister, his heart pounding. What if Falconkit died? The kit mustered up all his courage to duck his head underwater and try to spot his sister. Indeed, he did see her, her fur floating out beneath her.

He caught Falconkit with his teeth and dragged him up with his head. "Falconkit!" Breezekit gasped, pawing at her, but the she-kit's eyes already betrayed the truth.

Falconkit was dead.

"We'll have to leave her here." Smokekit mewed softly as he led his remaining three sisters towards their destination. Breezekit let a small wail of sadness as they swum away from her closest sister, but eventually turned to face the front. "Alright." Smokekit meowed, paddling while looking over to his siblings. "We need to get into Twolegplace, and that's not going to be easy."

"We could jump." Leafkit suggested. "We could try getting into the entrance." Mintkit meowed doubtfully. "Yeah, but the Twolegs will have closed the entrance." Smokekit reasoned. "Oh, yeah." Mintkit's eyes drooped.

"Let's just concentrate on swimming - or floating - to the camp entrance." Breezekit lifted her head, seemingly having gotten over the death of her sister. "Good thinking." Smokekit nodded. There were still about three fox-lengths until they reached the camp's entrance, because they were just paddling around and not really getting anywhere.

#-#-#

Cinderpaw shifted in the warm, furry nest she had been given by the Twolegs. Over the last two days that she had stayed here, her perspective of Twolegs had changed. In her view, Twolegs were no longer evil, uncaring creatures, instead they were kindly and slightly oblivious creatures trying to do their best.

"Well… the flood seems to be doing its tricks." Rosestar sighed from her perch on the thing that she called a "window". Cinderpaw laid her head on her paws. She felt tired, so tired…

#-#-#

Smokekit felt tired, so tired that he soon slipped away from the real world…

He was in StarClan. That he was sure of. "Cinderpaw!" He cried as he saw the ash-pelted apprentice padding in front of him. Cinderpaw didn't look back. "Wait." He mewed confusedly. "Am I dead?" He questioned himself.

"No, you are not." A fiery-pelted she-cat stood in front of him, her pelt outlined by stars. "Your time has come… to save the Clans." Smokekit perked up his ears. _Saving the Clans?_ That was the first he had ever heard of him, a measly kit, saving the six - _six!_ - Clans.

"Come, follow me." The she-cat treaded lightly, leading him to a starry, translucent pool. The kit blinked once, twice, thrice. He could see every cat in the forest - his sisters and himself swimming towards Twolegplace and the camp entrance, Goldenfern and Blazeflight weakly carrying the now awake Brindlepaw, and cats he didn't know.

Cinderpaw stood a mere tail-length away from him, her whiskers quivering as she stared down into the pool. "Your destiny." Cinderpaw lifted her head with a small jerk. She gestured to the pool with her tail and when her tail touched the water, ripples circled around it.

"I- I don't understand?" Smokekit tried, looking at the pool. "You and only you have the power to take away the flood and return the forest back to the normal state. I am only here to guide you." Cinderpaw moved away from the looking-glass-like pool.

It was like Smokekit already knew what he needed to do. He first touched his nose to the pool, his eyes closed.

_I believe… that the forest can be returned to peace, the flood can recede and the cats will no longer have to struggle…_

Slowly, something awakened, and a voice hummed over and over again the omen about Smokekit and Cinderpaw. _The two born into fire shall blossom into saviors. The remains of fire, and the ashes burning strong, 'til the water disappears then they will fade._

The voice got louder and louder until Smokekit could not bear it, and a blast of light appeared in front of the small cat. Cinderpaw and the StarClan she-cat, standing behind him shielded their eyes, while Smokekit only gazed with wonder at the ball of light turning over and over in front of him.

Then it exploded, and Smokekit covered his eyes with a yowl. The next thing he knew, he was laying in the middle of camp, everything returned to normal.

**A/N: Whew, that was long! I think it got a little anime-like at the end xD but yay! Smokekit finally fulfilled the prophecy! And really sorry if Cinderpaw and Smokekit are Mary-sue-ish… Anyway, there's just one more chapter to go and the epilogue, and we're done!**

**YAY!**

**I'm so happy!**

**~Aqua (Kay)**


	24. The Epilogue

Epilogue

**The gray** tom struggled to get up. Around him lay his three sisters and the body of his fourth, Falconkit. "What happened?" He murmured to himself. All at once, as if listening to his question, the memories flooded into his mind.

"Smokekit!" Leafkit spluttered and gasped, lifting her head off the ground. "What- what happened? Snowhaze? Falconkit?" Her words came out tangled. "Shhh." Smokekit assured his sister.

Suddenly, a familiar-looking golden she-cat rushed into camp. "Goldenfern, GOLDENFERN!" Smokekit shouted, running towards the medicine cat and her tired-looking apprentice. "Smokekit?" Goldenfern managed to pry the excited, yet slightly anxious tom off her.

Goldenfern seemed to return to her normal state, dashing towards the medicine den. "Are you hurt? Any shock, or - just anything?" She hurriedly grabbed a bunch of herbs and stumbled towards Smokekit and his littermates.

Blazeflight smirked at his mentor's slight paranoia, then wearily went to sleep inside his den. Brindlepaw was there, too, awake and cheerful despite the herbs and the splint propped against her leg.

Soon, everyone was back except for Hawkeyes, Reedfall and Leafstripe. Rosestar pattered around her den anxiously. Where was her mate? As soon as she started dreading the worst, Reedfall's distinctive voice yowled, "I'm back!" to the whole Clan.

"Reedfall!" Rosestar darted outside, expecting to see a wide grin on the tomcat's face. Instead a look of grief shadowed his good looks, and altogether wiping the greeting smile on Rosestar's face.

"What happened?" Rosestar asked softly, stroking her tail over her mate's pelt. Reedfall looked up at Rosestar with sadness in his eyes. "Hawkeyes is dead." He meowed softly. "He was crushed by a falling tree."

Rosestar was pained by this news, but she knew what to do. "Cats of DuskClan, gather beneath the Burnt Log!" She yowled in a louder voice than normal. Each cat held a different look; some shone with happiness, yet others were distressed.

"I believe, it is time for me to announce the deaths of our beloved Clanmates." Rosestar lowered her eyes in a gesture of sadness. The cats followed suit, bending their heads in sadness. "As you might know, Snowhaze's body was found near the camp entrance today. Falconkit drowned in the flood, and Hawkeyes was crushed by a tree."

Smokekit let out a whine of distress as he realized both of his parents were gone, and even his sister. Gone forever. Many cries were let out as loved ones of the three dead cats mourned.

Though a lot had changed, the six New Clans still lived, and the cats would slowly return back to their normal selves. However, danger was not yet over.

**A/N: O.M.G. I can't believe Divided is over! Don't worry though, there will be a sequel and I can tell you the title will be...**

**DEPARTED! (obviously without the !) **

**Stay tuned and I will be dropping hints!**


	25. Author's Note - Special Mentions

Hi, it's me, Kay. I'd like to give some special mentions to some people:

Bananastarxox, my BFF who has read DIVIDED even when she was on holiday :)

My mom who read the first 15 chapters of DIVIDED :D

My friend who made/let me use her name in DIVIDED (thanks!)

Thank you to Snowsong of SnowClan, Amberstorm233, and all the other followers, favoriters and reviewers for their praise and encouragement!

Also, thank you to everyone who has read my fanfiction!

If you've read up to here, go check out the sequel, Departed here and make sure to leave a review!

Luv all of you,

Katia

~=[,,_,,]:3 (type that into Google +)


End file.
